The Death Dreamer
by Emolichic1
Summary: Buffy experiences something that changes her.


_Title: The Death Dreamer_

_Rated: R_

_Disclaimers: I don't own, Drusilla, Spike, and the Buffy characters._

_Summary: He watches completely helpless as his heart is reduced to ashes and he cries._

"Where _is _she", demands the crumpled form of Spike as he had just stumbled through the doorway. He had just gotten into a fist fight with Angelus and came out the loser. Dalton didn't want to tell him that Drusilla had died. There was no telling what Spike will do, mainly to him.

_He and Dru had been walking when the slayer raised her stake and plunged it into her chest! Dalton cried out as she fought him but he barely avoided the dangerous stake and he finally fought back. Back and forth they went and as the slayer lost her grip, he had to take his chance and get out of there but not before gathering Drusilla's ashes. He is sad that his mistress is gone but even more worried about what Spike will do. _

And Spike is none too happy. He grabs Dalton and lifts him up. "You are going to pay for what she did to Dru……"

Holy water hurts like hell! Dalton is drenched in it like his master had ordered. The vamps had no choice but to put him in the swirling bubbly tub. They then, showered him with it.

His screaming had stirred up Spike's demon and aroused his sensual side, the darker side. Spike was done but the demon wasn't satisfied. It wanted penance for what had been done to its sire, to its wicked beauty whom gave him a whole new meaning of existence. Whom sought the world and conquered it and whom rebirthed him into the divine creature that he is now.

"The world as you know it will come to an end", he says. "I _said_ if Dru died, you would all die."

He shifts into game face. "And Dalton will be the first to go……!"

Dalton is dragged back out of the tub and his screaming grows louder and louder. "Let this be an example to you all…… Whomever does this again will choose his death wish."

A minion came in with a video tape for he had recorded the whole thing.

"Sire, here is this tape that you wanted me to give to you." Spike grabbed the tape. "_Put _the tape into the VCR and let's see what the slayer did to my Dru! I want to cherish the day when I put her 6 feet underground."

He watches intently as the VCR is set and the vampire puts it in. The screen goes from blank to the first scene and he is helpless to stop it. He watches as the merciless stake came down on her and the cries of Dru were endless.

"She was calling for me", he whispers to himself.

Meanwhile, Buffy is at home brushing down the small tanglies that met at the ends.

Her mouth had been opening and closing for a while. She had done what she came to do. As the slayer, she was to protect the innocent and kill things like Drusilla. Things that go bump in the night and Drusilla was dangerous and she had to be killed. Some small part of her was curious about the girl that had just turned to dust moments ago. The legacy, the bloodlust, and the history.

All that made her thrilling and exciting.

Drusilla was a rebut in the fairytales. She just stared at you for so long that she had the power to draw you in.

She'll hide her face and then, swing around in a horrific bight!

"I should punish you", said a sing songy voice that gave her the chills. "Such a naughty girl. Took her toy and took away her other toy and now, the moon is mad at you. Do you know what the moon did to his victims? He ate them."

Buffy is lost to her own reflection. "Soon, you'll be taking him away too. He'll need you you know? You'll be strong for him won't you……? Won't you little sunshine?"

Spike blew some smoke from his cigarette and dropped the naked woman onto the ground. He had never tasted a pregnant woman's blood but he was drawn to it like vintage wine. It was ambrosia.

Now, she's relaxing against the wall and just watched him. "Your name's Spike right?"

"Yeah, what of it ducks", he says clearly irritated with her. The little chit's got some balls, coming right up to him without fear. He sensed something very different about her.

"You gonna talk pet?"

"The name's Faith. I'm the new slayer and would you care to let me introduce you to Mrs. Sharp!?!" With that said, Faith withdrawn her stake and charged at him. He is annoyed with her already.

Giles is in the Library trying to uncode the new text. Supposedly, a slayer had been summoned here and this one is going to deal with Spike.

"Not of the good", says Willow. The watcher rubbed his eye glass and puts it back on.

"We have to stop her."

Spike chuckles as the bitch launches at him again. He grabs her and leans down. "I think I'll keep you as a pet."

Buffy watches as the dark haired vampiress moved about the room, taking and placing things.

She stopped at Mr. Gordo. "Be good for mummy."

Then, she beamed brightly at Buffy before placing one palm up to her own temple. "I see a vision. A beautiful dark goddess walking with her prince. You will take care of him, won't you……?"

Without a warning, she is now facing Buffy. She places the palm that had just been resting on hers against her temple and Buffy feels a little weak. "Este darte asorte! Esequlum darte asorte!"

The room is spinning.

"Asingualum transvira!"

The spell is done and the ghost is now solid but there is only one person in the room.


End file.
